Microwave auditory effect
The microwave auditory effect, also known as the microwave hearing effect or the Frey effect, consists of audible clicks induced by pulsed/modulated microwave frequencies. The clicks are generated directly inside the human head without the need of any receiving electronic device. The effect was first reported by persons working in the vicinity of radar transponders during World War II. These induced sounds are not audible to other people nearby. The microwave auditory effect was later discovered to be inducible with shorter-wavelength portions of the electromagnetic spectrum. During the Cold War era, the American neuroscientist Allan H. Frey studied this phenomenon and was the first to publish (Journal of Applied Physiology, Vol. 17, pages 689-692, 1962) information on the nature of the microwave auditory effect; this effect is therefore also known as the Frey effect. Research by NASA in the 1970s showed that this effect occurs as a result of thermal expansion of parts of the human ear around the cochlea, even at low power density. Later, signal modulation was found to produce sounds or words that appeared to originate intracranially. It was studied for its possible use in communications but has not been developed due to the possible hazardous biological effects of microwave radiation. Similar research conducted in the USSR studied its use in non-lethal weaponry. The existence of non-lethal weaponry that exploits the microwave auditory effect appears to have been classified "Secret NOFORN" in the USA from (at the latest) 1998, until the declassification on 6 December 2006 of Bioeffects of Selected Non-Lethal Weaponry in response to a FOIA request. The technology gained further public attention when a company announced in early 2008 that they were close to fielding a device called MEDUSA (Mob Excess Deterrent Using Silent Audio) based on the principle. Natural sources of electromagnetic perception For centuries, humans have reported hearing unexplained noises in conjunction with meteors including "thunder-like sounds" at the scene of the Tunguska event on June 30, 1908. Astronomer Edmund Halley collected several such accounts after a widely-observed meteor burned up in the sky over England http://home.pacific.net.au/~ddcsk1/halley.htm. The Leonid meteor shower in November 2001 also led to many reports of observers hearing crackling or fizzing noises. Similar observations have been reported by soldiers near the site of nuclear explosions. Colin Keay, a physicist at the University of Newcastle in Australia, has advanced a hypothesis that purports to explain these phenomena. According to Keay's theory, meteor trails give off very low frequency (VLF) radio signals that the human ear cannot sense directly but are heard because a transducer on the ground must be converting the radio waves into sound waves. He has produced experiments that demonstrate that materials as commonplace as aluminum foil, thin wires, pine needles, and wire-framed glasses can act as suitable transducers. Powerful VLF waves can induce physical vibrations in these objects, which are transmitted to the air as sound waves. Keay defines the field of geophysical electrophonics link to Colin Keay's geophysical electronphonics websiteas "the production of audible noises of various kinds through direct conversion by transduction of very low frequency electromagnetic energy generated by a number of geophysical phenomena." http://home.pacific.net.au/~ddcsk1/gelphonx.htm Some scientists state that electrophonic effects may also be caused by lightning strikes, very bright auroras, and earthquakes. Electroreception has also been studied in the animal world. Ritz et al., in "A Model for Photoreceptor-Based Magnetoreception in Birds", hypothesize that transduction of the Earth's geomagnetic field is responsible for the magnetoreception systems of birds. Specifically, they propose that this transduction may take place in a class of photoreceptors known as cryptochromes. References: * "Listening to Leonids", NASA Science and Technology Directorate * Colin Keay's web site Full spectrum electromagnetic perception In general, there is scientific evidence that waves at different levels of the electromagnetic frequencies have physiological effects on people exposed to them, including auditory effects. * Infrared wavelengths can be used to control the neural firing. Research on rats has shown that infrared waves can trigger responses in specific muscles. (Discover Magazine,November Edition 2004). *'X-rays' can induce visual effects. This was discovered in 1895 as reported by G. Brandes who saw a uniform blue-gray glow that scientists say is likely the result of direct excitation of retinal nerve cells. *'Gamma rays' were first reported to cause visual perception of flashes of light during the Apollo program. Astronauts en route for the Moon were subject to cosmic rays bombardments, inducing some Cherenkov effect in the fluid of their eyeballs. Primary Cold War-era research in the US The first American to publish on the microwave hearing effect was Allan H. Frey, in 1961. In his experiments, the subjects were discovered to be able to hear appropriately pulsed microwave radiation, from a distance of 100 meters from the transmitter. This was accompanied by side effects such as dizziness, headaches, and a pins and needles sensation. Sharp and Grove developed receiverless wireless voice transmission technologies for the Advanced Research Projects Agency at Walter Reed Army Institute of Research, in 1975 . Peaceful applications Devices exist for scaring birds away from aircraft near airfields by microwave hearing and induction of vertigo.Kreithen ML. “Method and system for warning birds of hazards” USPTO granted 6/30/98 Patented applications *Flanagan GP. “Nervous System Excitation Device” USPTO granted 7/16/68. *Puharich HK and Lawrence JL. “Hearing systems” USPTO granted 12/21/71. *Malech RG. “Apparatus and method for remotely monitoring and altering brain waves” USPTO granted 4/20/76. *Stocklin PL. “Hearing device” USPTO granted 8/22/89. *Brunkan WB. “Hearing system” USPTO granted 10/31/89. *Thijs VMJ. Application #WO1992NL0000216 “Hearing Aid Based on Microwaves” World Intellectual Property Organization Filed 1992-11-26, Published 1993-06-10. *Mardirossian A. “Communication system and method including brain wave analysis and/or use of brain activity” USPTO granted 1/4/00. See also * Biophoton * Brain-computer interface * Cosmic ray visual phenomena * Electroreception * Mind control * Tinfoil hat Notes References *R.C. Jones, S.S. Stevens, and M.H. Lurie. J. Acoustic. Soc. Am. 12: 281, 1940. *H. Burr and A. Mauro. Yale J Biol. and Med. 21:455, 1949. *H. von Gierke. Noise Control 2: 37, 1956. *J. Zwislocki. J. Noise Control 4: 42, 1958. *R. Morrow and J. Seipel. J. Wash. Acad. SCI. 50: 1, 1960. *A.H. Frey. Aero Space Med. 32: 1140, 1961. *P.C. Neider and W.D. Neff. Science 133: 1010,1961. *R. Niest, L. Pinneo, R. Baus, J. Fleming, and R. McAfee. Annual Report. USA Rome Air Development Command, TR-61-65, 1961. *A.H. Frey. "Human auditory system response to modulated electromagnetic energy." J Applied Physiol 17 (4): 689-92, 1962. *A.H. Frey. "Behavioral Biophysics" Psychol Bull 63(5): 322-37, 1965. *F.A. Giori and A.R. Winterberger. "Remote Physiological Monitoring Using a Microwave Interferometer", Biomed Sci Instr 3: 291-307, 1967. *A.H. Frey and R. Messenger. "Human Perception of Illumination with Pulsed Ultrahigh-Frequency Electromagnetic Energy", Science 181: 356-8, 1973. *R. Rodwell. "Army tests new riot weapon", New Scientist Sept. 20, p 684, 1973. *A.W. Guy, C.K. Chou, J.C. Lin, and D. Christensen. "Microwave induced acoustic effects in mammalian auditory systems and physical materials", Annals of New York Academy of Sciences, 247:194-218, 1975. *D.R. Justesen. "Microwaves and Behavior", Am Psychologist, 392(Mar): 391-401, 1975. *S.M. Michaelson. "Sensation and Perception of Microwave Energy", In: S.M. Michaelson, M.W. Miller, R. Magin, and E.L. Carstensen (eds.), Fundamental and Applied Aspects of Nonionizing Radiation. Plenum Press, New York, p 213-24, 1975. * E.S. Eichert and A.H. Frey. "Human Auditory System Response to Lower Power Density Pulse Modulated Electromagnetic Energy: A Search for Mechanisms", J Microwave Power 11(2): 141, 1976. *W. Bise. "Low power radio-frequency and microwave effects on human electroencephalogram and behavior”, Physiol Chem Phys 10(5): 387-98, 1978. *J.C. Lin. "Microwave Auditory Effects and Applications", Thomas, Springfield Ill, p 176, 1978. *P.L. Stocklin and B.F. Stocklin. "Possible Microwave Mechanisms of the Mammalian Nervous System", T-I-T J Life Sci 9: 29-51, 1979. *H. Frolich. "The Biological Effects of Microwaves and Related Questions", Adv Electronics Electron Physics 53: 85-152, 1980. *H. Lai. “Neurological Effects of Radiofrequency Electromagnetic Radiation” In: J.C. Lin (ed.), Advances in Electromagnetic Fields in Living Systems vol 1, Plenum, NY & London, p 27-80, 1994. *R.C. Beason and P. Semm. "Responses of neurons to an amplitude modulated microwave stimulus", Neurosci Lett 333: 175-78, 2002. *J.A. Elder and C.K. Chou. "Auditory Responses to Pulsed Radiofrequency Energy", Bioelectromagnetics Suppl 8: S162-73, 2003. External links * Seaman, Ronald L., "Transmission of microwave-induced intracranial sound to the inner ear is most likely through cranial aqueducts" Mckesson Bioservices Corporation, Wrair US Army Medical Research Detachment. (PDF) * Lin, J.C., 1980, "The microwave auditory phenomenon", Proceedings of the IEEE, 68:67-73. Navy-NSF-supported research. * Lin, JC., "Microwave auditory effect- a comparison of some possible transduction mechanisms". J Microwave Power. 1976 Mar;11(1):77-81. 1976. * Guy, A.W., C.K. Chou, J.C. Lin and D. Christensen, 1975, Microwave induced acoustic effects in mammalian auditory systems and physical materials, Annals of New York Academy of Sciences, 247:194-218 * Fist, Stewart, "Australian exposure standards". Crossroads, The Australian, March 1999. * Microwave auditory effects and applications, James C. Lin; Publisher: Thomas; ISBN 0-398-03704-3 * Malech, Robert G., " : Apparatus and method for remotely monitoring and altering brain waves". April 20, 1976. * McMurtrey, John J., "Inner Voice, Target Tracking, and Behavioral Influence Technologies". Nov. 14, 2004. *US Department of Defense, Air Force Research Laboratory comprehensive review on RFR-auditory effect in humans *Thijs VMJ. Application #WO1992NL0000216 “Hearing Aid Based on Microwaves” World Intellectual Property Organization Filed 1992-11-26, Published 1993-06-10. *Kohn B. “Communicating Via the Microwave Auditory Effect” Defense Department Awarded SBIR Contract # F41624-95-C9007, 1993. *“Auditory Responses to Pulsed Radiofrequency Energy” Bioelectromagnetics Suppl 8: S162-73, 2003. *Suppes P, Lu Z, and Han B. “Brain wave recognition of words” Proc Natl Acad Sci 94: 14965-69, 1997. *Suppes P, Han B, and Lu Z. “Brain-wave recognition of sentences” Proc Natl Acad Sci 95: 15861-66, 1998. *Assadullahi R and Pulvermuller F. “Neural Network Classification of Word Evoked Neuromagnetic Brain Activity” In: Wermter S, Austin J, and Willahaw D (eds.) Lecture Notes in Artificial Intelligence: Emergent Neurocomputational Architectures Based on Neuroscience Heidelberg Springer, p 311-20, 2001. *Smith C. “On the Need for New Criteria of Diagnosis of Psychosis in the Light of Mind Invasive Technology” J Psycho-Social Studies 2(2) #3, 2003. *McMurtrey JJ. “Microwave Bioeffect Congruence with Schizophrenia” In press, 2003. Category:Espionage Category:Human physiology Category:Less-lethal weapons Category:Cognitive neuroscience Category:Hearing Category:Mind control Category:Radio spectrum ru:Микроволновый слуховой эффект